The Curious Case Of Harper Potter-Black
by Sarsky
Summary: Harper Potter-Black, a healer at Alexander Memorial, moves to Forks with his godsons for its vast cover of forest and magic; he comes upon a different kind of supernatural in a form of a dashing Jacob Black, not that he minds. Jacob, who is new to phasing, imprints upon a mysterious and unexpected Harper who shows him a world beyond Forks. Cullens, Bella & Teenage drama
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: - M/M relationships, yaoi sex, use of bad language, blood, gore.

Disclaimer: - Don't own Twilight or Harry Potter sadly.

Beta: - AngieCool

This is my first Twilight/ Harry Potter crossover. It has been long time since I have written any stories. So be kind with me.

Please feel free to pm for clarification and your suggestions are welcome.

* * *

Chapter 1 The Heart Of a Veela

Harper Potter-Black was many things. A Hero, Savior, boy-who-lived, boy-who-conquered…but the most loved designation was that of godfather to two four-year old boys by name of Teddy Lupin-Potter-Black and Scorpius Malfoy. They are his whole world. He raised them since they were just mere babies. He would do anything for them even put his life on line.

Right now, he was watching them as they cried their hearts out on him, refusing to let him go so he could leave the house for an important meeting in Seattle.

"Please don't go Harper!" Bright rainbow haired boy cried while clutching his suit sleeve.

"Pwotter! You promised!" Little blonde thumped his tiny fists against his godfather angrily who was leaving them in their house, which was on border with woods in the backyard.

"I am sorry guys but this is important." Harper made feeble attempt to calm down his godsons whose wailing volume increase making it difficult for him to leave them in this state.

"Ok! How about this… when I come home I will bring cake from Chocolicious in Seattle hmm?" asked the eighteen year old to his four year old godsons.

Harper saw immediate effect with his proposition. Boys ceased their actions still sniffing at their godfather who in turn smiled tenderly at them; making it difficult for them to stay mad at him.

"Chocolate one?" Teddy asked in timid voice.

"Yes, Chocolate one." Harper smiled at his ever-chocolate loving child who smiled up brilliantly at his answer.

"With lots an' lots of strawberries on it too Pwotter?" Cory asked with his finger pointed at him in warning.

"Yes, yes lots of strawberries too Cory!" The said child nodded with small smile on his face.

"Okay, sooo, all set then?" Harper asked one more time in assurance from them. He saw Teddy changing his hair in brown color. They nodded at him.

Harper could understand their anxiety. Moving to remote town of Forks in Washington could do that to anyone. The town was small with adequate services, which fit perfectly for anyone with the job like his.

"Let's go down now children. I am late for my meeting." Harper maneuvered his tiny charges down to the living room where a blonde girl stood looking little nervous. Harper watched her as she took surroundings of his beautiful home with interest.

Her eyes brighten up when she saw him. He inwardly groaned knowing what she was thinking. Her eyes looked little glazed when their eyes met again not that he could blame her. Being Veela Harper had handled many situations like these before.

"Hi! I am Lauren Mallory. You can call me Laurie!" girl nearly screamed excitedly when she saw Harper. Seeing the girl so excited, he raised one eyebrow in question.

"Ms. Mallory, so nice of you to come. These are my charges Teddy and Cory; whom you will be taking care of this evening."- Handing her a thin folder and completely brushing off her earlier exclamation - "This file contains various emergencies and important phone numbers and lists of things that boys are allergic to."

Harper snorted when he saw the girl nodded with dazed smile. He was using his allure to ensure that she was good with his godsons and he definitely wasn't going to call her Laurie! He was anything but professional to his staff including the ditzy girl in front of him.

Nodding at her in satisfaction, he kissed his godsons goodbye and went on his way to the car where his chauffer Johnson was waiting patiently. Not knowing the day will change his life completely.

* * *

When Harper was in second year of Hogwarts, he was condemned for Parselmouth.

Students feared him, teachers feared him. His friends who he had known for almost a year turned their backs on him in fear of repression of public. It was one of the loneliest years of his life. Instead of wallowing in depression and rejection, he stood tall and dove into his studies for distraction.

At the year-end he had saved Ginny Weasely's life from the Basilisk. Everyone's opinion of him changed, not that it made any difference in his opinion of them. Harper changed from affection-starved child to the boy who stood his ground and understood that world wasn't a nice place and being strong was the only way to survive.

Of course, he made allies from different houses. Hanna Abbot, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Oliver Wood, the Weasely twins, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Cedric Diggory & Penelope Clearwater.

By end of his second year, his trust for authority figures evaporated when they watched him with their accusing eyes. Men and women were responsible to ensure that each child was safe in the school but instead made him feel unwelcome in their classes for something that wasn't his fault to begin with.

Of course that didn't sit very well with many people specially Dumbledore who had already shown an unhealthy interest in him from the very beginning.

* * *

Lauren Mallory was the most sought after girl by male population in Forks High School. She was used to the attention given to her by boys in fact she welcomes it but when she saw Harper at the town bakery asking for directions her whole world shifted 180 degrees. She never saw a person like him gorgeous, fair with one of the most exotic eye color ever.

It was after the two month break when she saw him again. Lauren came from a very well to do family. She has never worked in her whole life but when the news of a wanted babysitter for Potter-Black family reached her ears, she grabbed the opportunity with both hands. She was working there in hopes of getting close to the man of the house, Harper Potter-Black.

Now here she was with a phone on her ear and her mouth running miles per hour talking animatedly to her friend Jessica about the new hot guy of small town Forks. She was so absorbed in her own world that she failed to notice that two little boys have somehow opened the door leading to the woods in the dark.

* * *

Harry smiled tiredly at his driver who gave him a small nod in greeting.

"Where to Mr. Black?"

"Back home Johnson…oh! Please make a stop at Chocolicious right at the corner. I have to pick up an order." Harry said to his driver who nodded again in affirmation.

Suddenly air around him turned cold. Harry's eyes froze in shock. With a horrified expression on his face, he took out a prototype pocket watch where the two arms of Teddy and Cory showed in Danger.

* * *

Read and Enjoy

Your humble servant

Sarsky.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: - M/M relationships, yaoi sex, use of bad language, blood, gore in future.

Disclaimer: - Don't own Twilight or Harry Potter sadly.

Beta: - AngieCool

This is my first Twilight/ Harry Potter crossover. It has been long time since I have written any stories. So be kind with me..

Please feel free to pm for clarification and your suggestions are welcome.

* * *

Chapter 2 Wolf's howl

Harper was happy when he defeated Voldemort for the second and final time and his long nightmare was finally over.

That now he was finally free.

That now he could live his own life on his own terms but there were some elements in his way to freedom…

The Public.

From the day of the final battle, people went from annoying to downright crazy. There wasn't a single moment of peace for him.

Ever!

He can't shop in grocery stores without getting mobbed. He can't take his godsons out to play in the park because not only the playground was hounded with reporters but also the single moms with their kids littering there in hopes of scoring the boy-who-conquered. He can't work at in peace because there was a long list of patients (who minimally harm themselves to see the savior) there waiting for him.

Things got messier when people went from downright crazy to dangerous when a twelve-year-old Gabrielle Delacour was hurt in a scuffle. Harper was shopping for coming up Yuletide with Delacour sisters enjoying the freedom for the moment when out of nowhere a crazy fangirl tried to yank Harper by his cloak but instead she pushed off Gabby from stairs leaving her with left arm fractured.

Many people have accounted that they have seen scary Harper at the final battle but that day on busy street of Dagon alley, the world saw furious Harper. Not only he hexed the fangirl in retaliation he made sure to curse her with balding curse making sure that she won't grow any hair on her head ever again. He didn't stop there next day he resigned from his position from to spite the public and transfered to America's Alexander Memorial in Seattle for quiet life with his little munchkins.

In hopes of leading a good life with them, only he should never tempt the fate with his words like 'normal'.

* * *

Jacob was out at night patrolling with his pack. Since three months ago the leech activities have increased and with increasing number of dead people in the area they have been on high alert ever since. Even Sheriff Swan have refrained Forks people from going out at night (on little tip from his friend Billy Black).

Four months ago if someone would have told him that he was descendent from long line of shape-shifters and Cullens were vampires he would personally have locked the lunatic in mental asylum but he was wrong. Dead wrong. The world of wolves and vampires was very much alive.

Yes, the vampires and wolves are mortal enemies.

Yes, they very much hate each other's guts and

Yes that they can't stand each other's smell.

Sometime he still believes that it was all a dream and he'll wake up from it in any moment. He still remembers the day when he phased for first time, when he still thought that it was all superstitions of the tribe. It was very sudden like an explosion. His father Billy Black was so smug about it for days. Since that day, Jacob became the beta of the new Quileute pack.

If only life was so simple, but fate screwed him when he developed a major infatuation on one girl named Bella Swan.

He sighed thinking about the girl who was god knows where right now. Probably mooning over the leech boy Jacob thought. He haven't seen her since the day he phased which was months ago. He developed a likeness for her when he met her for the first time. She was sweet and reserved and didn't like to follow masses in hopes to fit in.

After his sudden transformation into wolf, Jacob promised his pack to stay away from Bella in order to protect her from himself. As young shape-shifters are very violent and likely to explode in their wolf form when angered, Jacob thought it was for best and he didn't want anything happening to her like the incident with Sam's imprintee, Emily.

* * *

Teddy looked around the darkening woods when a howl pierced the thick dark night sending a violent shiver down his spine.

For some reason Teddy never liked darkness. At night, things always became so calm and quite that his superior ears got uncomfortable. When he told Harper about it, Harper comforted him with hugs and told him to face whatever troubles him because Harper will be always by his side helping him and never letting him go. Right now, he wished Harper was with him.

The forest was cold and dark and he along with Cory were getting hungry. They only wanted to play for few minutes until Harper got home and made that lady go away who was far more interested in talking to her friend on the phone then taking care of them. She even cut their playtime short!

Cory was so angry about it that he opened the door with small bust of his magic, sneaking out with him to play on the pair of swings in the backyard. It was then they saw a white stag from Fluer's bedtime stories (when she visits them) grazing at the border of the woods. It was so beautiful like Harper was in his avian form. Fascinated by the creature they took off in its direction.

Now here they are in middle of forest tired, thirsty, and hungry and didn't know the way to home.

"Cory do you think Harper will be here?" Teddy asked the younger boy who seemed little sleepy from all the walking.

"Dun't 'now." Dejectedly Cory hugged the taller boy for some heat. The temperature was dripping fast. Even though they were warming charms but it was weakening because of the distance between them and the house.

"Don't worry he will find us…Harper always finds us Cory." Teddy said with conviction as they slumped down under the bark of tree that had many giant roots scattered around even he was getting tired now too with Cory asleep on his side. He settled himself comfortably.

"I hope Harper finds us soon." Teddy mumbled with his eyes closing as sleep claimed him.

It was barely 10 minutes when a loud snap wake them up from their slumber. A silhouette of someone was lingering in the distance.

"Teddy its Harper!" Cory cried in relief. He smiled at the taller boy only to scowl when he saw Teddy's face scrunched up in frown.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know it doesn't smell like Harper. It smells weird." Teddy answered. His inner wolf was howling telling him to run away.

"Like what?" Cory asked him curiously. To him it was amazing that Teddy could remember every person from his or her smell.

"Like… rotting meat."

Teddy somehow let a growl out in defense, it was almost wolf like. Something wasn't right and he just knew it. His golden eyes saw the figure disappearing into the woods only to appear before them. He saw the creature had long matted dark hair and blood red eyes staring at them with a smirk.

"What do we have here?" the stranger grinned manically showing his sharp teeth.

Without any warning, Teddy exploded in to a small wolf covering Cory with his new form. All his instincts were telling him to protect his pack that was Cory.

"Ted-dy you wolf?" Cory asked.

Receiving a nod from the wolf Cory was somewhat relieved that his brother had somehow recognized him.

The vampire was so giddy to see a prey. His eyes raked the blonde kids form hungrily. It has been years since he met a singer. The smell of the kid's blood was teasing him urging him to taste it. It smelled so intoxicatingly delicious.

"A little wolf? You wanna fight me little wolf?"

The vampire taunted the newly transformed wolf. Teddy growled dangerously when the vampire moved a little towards them. He wasn't going to let the rotting meat take Cory away he thought.

He felt as if the darkness was helping him protect Cory somehow, dark wasn't scary anymore it was more empowering and moon was blessing him with her powers to protect the one he viewed as family.

Vampire dashed to take the human boy behind the small wolf when a loud growl of other wolves echoed in the forest. Taking a step back vampire saw as the small wolf let out his own growl alerting other wolves of the situation. He was sure now that other mongrels will be here soon and he won't have any chance with his singer.

Anger boiled in his veins and just to spite the wolf he stepped forward aiming for the human child who screamed incoherently. He dove for the child with his hand extended only for thin air to greet his hands.

Looking around for his prey the vampire's eyes widened when he saw a big white bird stood in front of his singer and a small wolf who was happily growling again as if, the mongrel was happy to see the bird like creature.

Smirk once again graced Vampire's lips when he saw the challenge in form of a bird. He saw the bird shifting his wings a little seeing his chance to snatch up his singer he once again made a mad dash at the human only to be throw off by what looked wind.

He never in his life encountered something like this. The bird almost felt magical! His nostrils flared in anger as thirst for blood drove him crazy. He once again dashed at the group this time aiming for the bird only to meet his defeat…again.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Vampire screamed in anger.

For a moment he though the bird creature will talk back and he wasn't disappointed.

"YOUR DEATH!" the creature bellowed.

The white bird flew down with speed giving the vampire a little time to recover from his fall aiming him with a ball of red fire. The flames consumed the vampire instantly. The vampire was too slow to dodge the flame. His screams echoed in the dark forest until the body crumbled into earth itself. The bird turned around cancelling the wards that protected kids from the gruesome sight of vampire's death.

Cory's eyes were still wide at the scene when saw the bird making its way to them. With sigh of relief he launched himself at his guardian who was still in his avian form. Transforming back in to human Harper hugged his Cory and small wolf who was barking happily at seeing his godfather.

Harper continued to hug his two kids who weren't complaining in the slightest. They have never been this happy to see their favorite person in whole world than now.

Looking them over for any injuries finding none on their person. Teddy once again back in his human form wearing conjured clothes from him. Harper stood up again in front of them with hands on his hips and lips thinning.

"So what happened?" his calm and deadly voiced asked the munchkins who shivered knowing that they are in big trouble with their godfather not knowing how to respond his question they lower their heads in shame.

Harper calmly listened to his munchkins who were talking and sobbing at the same time. He knew it wasn't their fault; all they wanted was to play for a bit.

Listening to their story Harper promised himself that he would take care of the Lauren person for abandoning her duties. She wasn't even at home when he got there the house was empty of its residents. He never freaked out in his whole life not even when he dueled Voldemort.

The wards on the house failed when Cory and Teddy snuck out into the woods. With no magical person inside the house to kept it active, wards around the house fell alerting Harper of the situation but due to minor glitches in wards, program of the falling and alerting the guardian took some time.

While Harper was good in many fields of magic, he was useless when it came to wards.

All in all his munchkins were safe and out of danger, that was all he needed right now. He would make sure to invest in some stronger wards tomorrow. Seeing a rouge vampire today was enough for a healthy eighteen-year boy to have a heart attack and with Teddy's new transformation, he has to see that the boy gets plenty of night prowls to satisfy his inner wolf.

"Let's go home now and-"

His head snapped at the direction of very small magical vibes that were coming from west looking at the high contour of forest he saw several giant wolves staring down at them with their familiar golden eyes.

* * *

Coming up next: - Jacob-Harper bond, Cullens and Bella introduction in the story and Delacours.

White stag:- if you have seen The Black Butler's season 2 in one of episode Lizzy the young fiancée of main character wanted the mythical white stage for good luck but since its world of Twilight and Harry Potter I figure let's use the real deal.

I personally thank all readers who like my story and my gallant reviewers' I thank you for showing me your love and hopes that you will continue to do so in future.

TheBeauty

vrriacho

Atomic-Diamonds-Afterimage

xDarklightx

Fae0306

Guest

Carly Carnations

GeorgieGirl999

Silvermane1

. 4-25

Aria Dragoncrest

candinaru25

.XD

Paddy Gurl

* * *

Read and Enjoy

Your humble servant

Sarsky.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: - Don't own Twilight or Harry Potter sadly.

Beta: - AngieCool

This is my first Twilight/ Harry Potter crossover. It has been long time since I have written any stories. So be kind with me.

Please feel free to pm for clarification and your suggestions are welcome.

* * *

Chapter 3 The Initiation of Imprint

There were times when Harper had cursed his super-duper luck of mischief and chaos, like the time when he met the teenage Dark Lord or when Ginny Weasely morphed her huge crush on him in some type of delusional love/stalker relationship that ended in disaster. When for the first time he came into Veela inheritance in the middle of the first task of his tournament, or when Sirius thought it would be great idea to let a drunken fourteen-year-old boy drive his motorbike over an open bridge. Right now, he was contemplating whether it was bitchy fate or whiny karma who love to mess up his life.

His green eyes looked over the pack of twelve huge wolves that stood on higher contour of the forest. His trained Healer's eyes saw a magical aura surrounding them, which was strange. His eyes rested on the big black one in the middle who seemed assessing him in some way. Usually wolves were territorial and aggressive about their lands. His eyes hardened when he saw the big black one breaking away from the pack and walking towards the trio. Harper made a point to grip his wand just in case.

It wasn't only Harper that was observing the big wolf pack. His little godsons were too. Cory was fine since he just saw his best friends turning into a wolf to save him. While Teddy's amber eyes were curious of the new arrivals he was sure that during his confrontation with the vampire he heard distinct howls of other wolves coming from the forest.

* * *

The Black wolf stood good ten feet away from the trio with the man covering his children. His eyes met the child who smelled like wolf. Sam wasn't aware that there were others like them, like shape shifters. The boy's smell was familiar as of family and the man-no boy he smelled like …a bird, which was, truly mind-boggling. Earlier he saw that the green-eyed man cutting the bloodsucker up as if it was a block of butter when they came running to help the unknown wolf in the forest.

Usually invasion by anyone would result in bloodshed but for some reason Sam felt that the situation was more than that and he has to tread it very carefully. He was sure that the green-eyed man looked more alert than frighten of them, which was all very weird.

He saw the man shifting his weight on his legs. A clear sign of mistrust. His eyes fell on the amber eyes of child who was peeking behind the Boy's legs. He cocked his head a little trying to figure out the child in front of him. Sam was many things but he was not a heartless bastard and he could see that the Boy was very precious to the children who looked a little peeved. In his effort not to spook them, he was thinking of some way to communicate when a, very, unexpected thing happened.

_~Wow! It's huge~_

He heard a childish voice in his head. As an alpha Sam was well aware of the mind links in all pack members but this was new a newly phased child was also able to do it that baffled him. His eyes widened in surprise and shock. His contemplations was broken when he heard a low grasp and grunts from his pack it seemed that they were as stunned as him and now only way to test this two way link was to talk back to the kid.

_~Can you hear me kid?~_

Now this time he saw the child's eyes widen in something that he couldn't decipher.

"Harper it talks!"

The child told his guardian excitedly as if he has found a new pet. Sam eyes locked in green eyes of the man who seemed as stunned as them.

"What?" a low whisper came out of him. The guardian turned to the wolf child who was smiling at him with enthusiasm.

"It talks; it talks like daddy talks during full moon Harper!" The amber-eyed child rambled to the man who was listening attentively to his child.

"Are you sure Teddy? It talks like Moony?" uncertainty was evident in his voice not that Sam could blame him, but the talk about him and this Moony person whom he was pretty sure was boy's father wasn't making any sense. Sam saw the boy's head nodding vigorously. The boy's guardian stood up and took few steps in front of him.

"…er Teddy here tells me you talk?" Sam pretty much wanted to laugh at the scenario but the wolf form prohibited him. He gave a slow nod in agreement.

"My name is Harper Potter-Black. These are my godsons Theodore and Scorpius."

Green-eyed man introduced himself and the kids who seemed perked up at their introduction. The green-eyed man was very impressive at the first glance but there was something more to the man that Sam wanted to investigate.

_~My name is Sam Uley, Alpha of reserve pack.~_

Teddy dutifully introduces the Sam to his godfather who accepted it. From there Harper proceeded to inform his canine friend of the event that occurred few minutes ago and assuring Sam that his avian form was no threat to Alpha and his pack.

_~Tell your godfather to visit reserve day after tomorrow. I wanted to talk to him face to face.~_

Teddy informed his godfather about the invitation from the alpha. Sam didn't know what overcame him that he invited a stranger, maybe it was his morbid curiosity for the wolf child who looked excited about his offer along with the blond child or maybe it was the man himself. He didn't know but he wanted to find out.

Harper nodded accepting the invitation. With one last look at the trio, the alpha lead his pack back to the reserve border.

* * *

_'His green eyes glared at the person who stood in front of him. Even though his face was calm his green eyes said otherwise. It was as if she, a vampire was the prey in here, not him. He stood calm and still like Jasper, a war veteran._

_She couldn't see his face, it was a blurry image to her but the power that was resurfacing from him was enormous. Her bright golden eyes zoned on the silhouettes lurking in the corner of the forest. She could feel the strange sensation on her ice-cold skin, it was terrifying yet arousing. She didn't know what he was but for first time in her life Alice felt terrified of something unknown._

_His lips parted to say something but she couldn't hear it. She felt her eyes widen in surprise and fear. She couldn't hear anything what the other being was saying. He smirked at her in satisfaction of something she didn't know. Maybe this was his gift she thought-'_

Alice let out a little gasp of unneeded air. This vision was the strangest one to date. She couldn't see the man or anything else except his eyes. They were a very vibrant color of green. Beautiful yet deadly. At first glance, it looked like the color of life but when those angry eyes were glaring at them full of hate and rage, then she could definitely associate the color with death.

She was startled when a warm hand snaked around her shoulder drawing her closer to the warm body of her mate.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper Whitlock asked his wife who for some reason was shaken up. Her emotions went all haywire and it was affecting him greatly.

"Nothing it was this…unusual sight that I saw. It wasn't making any sense." Alice didn't know how to convey her sight to her husband who was easily supporting her weight on him. Never had she seen something so frustrating and yet endearing at the same time. She told her husband about the vision which was surely heard by rest of the coven in the house.

"Maybe it was a fluke!" Came the loud boisterous voice of one Emmett Cullen with his ever-ready and sparkly mischievous smile. He popped down on the sofa not far from them with his wife Rosalie not far behind.

"What's going on...Alice?" asked Edward, the eldest of all vampire children of Cullen Coven. He came inside the house from school with his human who stood awkwardly beside him very unsure of things. With one glance from everyone's mind Edward easily learned about the new vision.

"Nothing-"

"It's not nothing! I have never seen you like this and this vision looked very scattered more than your previous ones Alice. God knows what those creatures are!"

Edward hissed at the short pixie vampire beside Jasper who was glaring at him with all his might. Even his mind reading abilities weren't able to process the recent vision. It was all hazy and confusing as hell. Overall it was downright scary. Those people looked terrifying, if anything, he thought they (Vampires) would be a very easy prey for them.

Ever since the Voultri episode, the Vampires of Cullen coven has been on high alert and last thing they wanted was another threat to them.

"Shut up Edward! Leave her alone!"

Rosalie hissed at the bronze haired vampire who now and then forgets that it was his fault in the first place. It wasn't Alice's fault that he interpreted his human's supposing death at the time or even when he tried to pull off that stupid death stun at Voulterra. Her thoughts were clearly heard by the mind reader of the family who looked a little guilty of his actions.

"What's happening?" Bella asked. Sometime it was frustrating that she couldn't be involved in their conversations. She stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. Edward soothed confused girl who seemed to appreciate his gesture.

Seeing Bella at the house, Rosalie huffed and looked away. The girl has everything that she wanted for herself but the stupid girl just didn't care at all except for Edward. She has parents who love her unconditionally; she can mingle with humans, eat delicious food in high-class restaurants not worrying about losing control, and sleep to her heart's content. She can even have children if she wanted to but nooo. The only thing this prissy pathetic human wanted was Edward!

Stupid Edward and his human.

She thought knowing that it would anger Edward, soon a glare at her direction followed. In turn, she turned her own deadly glare on him and then gave a smirk at his frustrations. She knows how to guilt trip the whiny bitch known as Edward and his human and she wasn't ashamed of it at all. In fact, it was a new past time activity and she loved it.

"Maybe we should talk to Carlisle when he comes home." Jasper suggested to the rest of the siblings and his wife who nodded in agreement. With that, the matter was dropped in favor of falling back in false sense of security for the time being.

* * *

Jacob was working in his garage when his father came in. Since the morning, Sam has informed the council about the new development, everybody was anticipating it. It wasn't every day that the tribe saw a new young foreign wolf in these parts of the world. All in all the tribe's theory of other shape shifter around the world was proving correct.

"Jake you okay?"

Billy asked his son who was working harder than usual. Yesterday wasn't a good day for Black family; it was Sarah Black's death anniversary. It was hard on both Jacob and his father. It reminded them of those helpless times. Sarah Black was the rock of family.

So to avoid the angst they took the day off giving the pack duty a miss and went to visit Rachel who was working in Seattle.

"Yeah."

"Okay? I am sure Sam told you about the new development."

Receiving a nod in return he proceeded carefully. Sam came very early in the morning to inform them about the development that occurred yesterday evening.

"As beta you presence is required when they came over-"

"I will be there."

Jacob's curt voice cut off his dad's attempt of conversation. Seeing his father's sad fallen face Jacob felt guilty. It wasn't his intention to hurt his dad but the day after his mother's death anniversary usually makes him a god awful bastard to those around him and since the phasing it has become tenfold. Sighing he apologized to his father who brushed off his behavior with smile.

"I will be there dad. Just send someone to fetch me okay."

Jacob gave a small smile at his father who returned his gesture. Billy wheeled out with sad smile while praying to the deity for his son's happiness. If only Jacob could find his imprint, Billy thought. A little wind picked up as he wheeled to Sam's house not knowing…that mother magic had listen to his wish.

* * *

Harper had a tough morning. The event of yesterday evening was playing in his mind again and again. He knew that the wolves were interested in Teddy for his abilities as a born werewolf (Not that they knew) and he had a faint idea as to want they wanted. Though he was sure that the Head of Golden Crown would help him make the final decision, but still it was little nerve wrecking for him. Nowadays his Veela part was behaving very, very peculiar. His Veela for some reason was excited and…happy. Harper shook his head in frustration.

A smile broke out when he thought of the Veela house back in France.

House of Golden Crown

One of the most prominent Veela house in Europe consist of nearly 943 Veelas both young and adult under its care. Harper's great-great-great Grandmother was a Veela, co-founder of the house, who married into the Potter family making Golden Crown his Veela House by inheritance and himself 2nd in line for the position of head after Fleur Delacour.

Apoline Delacour, current head of Golden Crown, was maybe strict but she was fair. When Harper was first initiated into the House he was very much welcome into the Delacour family too. Apoline became the mother figure in his life with Fleur and Gabrielle as his sisters and Mr. Delacour as his mentor. She guided him through very tough times. If it hadn't been for her Harper shuddered to think what would have happened to him. His amazement was that it wasn't only him that feels loved by them; every lone Veela is taken in by the head of the house pretty much welcoming them into their family too.

Taking a deep breath Harper took out his expensive stationary for the letter to the head of Golden Crown. If anyone can help him in this situation, it would be them.

* * *

Apoline smiled as Hedwig swooped down on the patio table where the Delacour family was having their breakfast. Her eyes lit up at the prospect of reading Harper's letter. It has been nearly two weeks since the last letter the male Veela had written to them. Frowned etched her face while reading the letter. Seeing that Fleur was first to ask her mother about it.

"A local tribe of shape-shifters has their attention on Teddy. Yesterday evening boys had a little confrontation with a vampire leading to Teddy's phasing for the first time. Harper was able to diffuse the situation but the shape-shifter tribe saw the entire scuffle. It seems they wanted to talk about it to Harper." Apoline said with a sigh. She understands that those shape-shifters were curious of Teddy being who he was.

"And?" Gabrielle asked her mother eagerly.

"He wanted to discuss it with the House of Golden Crown. Since Teddy and Cory are under his guardianship they fall under Golden Crown's administrations." Apoline folded the letter and contemplated for a while.

"Fleur, Gabby would you like to visit Harper?" Apoline asked her daughters who immediately lit up, with a smile on her face Apoline penned down a quick reply.

* * *

The day went by quickly and noon came. Harper was already in the car waiting for Delacour sisters who were taking their sweet time getting ready. 'Oh! Harper you should know of us by now!' they said before shutting themselves in their room. They had arrived yesterday evening for the much dreaded and anticipated meeting with local shape shifters. He shook his head in amusement it looks like some things never change.

"Gabby! Fleur! Hurry up we are late already." Harper yelled while securing both of his godsons into the car who were happily munching on the licorice sticks given by Gabby. Kissing their temple Harper shut the door and watched the sisters who were laughing and skipping to the car beside his. It was red and sleek just the way they liked it.

"We are here!" Gabby said taking the passenger's seat while Fleur was climbing into the drivers.

The ride was short and nice. Busy with the research position at Alexander memorial Harper rarely got time to admire the beauty of Forks. Tall trees, mesmerizing sunbeams making their way through them it was simply beautiful in his eyes. When he saw the reserve for the first time he was dumbstruck, he could feel the waves of magical energy coming from the land, and it was glorious. The magic itself was welcoming them.

Figures the land's energy itself manifested in its habitants; taking shape of a wolf would have been the defense mechanism against the lurking vampires who invading the land with ill intent.

After getting out of the car and helping his godsons, Harper moved to the little worn brick house that was situated close to the periphery of the reserve border. Harper saw Teddy becoming giddier and giddier by the minute. It was actually very amusing to see him like this.

"It's beautiful!" Gabby squealed in delight, hearing that Harper shared a warm smile with Fleur who looked even more radiant than before. The group stopped abruptly when they saw a giant black wolf next to the house. Beaconing them over with a head swing wolf started walking a well-worn out path that led to who looked like was a newly built wooden cottage.

The house was beautiful and it was full of people with russet skin and beautiful dark hair. Seeing the new people Cory immediately secured his position behind his godfather's legs. Harper smiled at his blond godson who had a great physical resemblance to his father, Draco, but was a very shy child in making friends, very much like his godfather when he was very young.

They saw the wolf disappearing behind the house only to emerge after a few minutes with nothing but a simple jeans-shirt-jacket combo over him. Harper could tell that he was the same black wolf from a few minutes ago.

"Welcome to the reserve my name is Sam Uley, alpha of reserve pack." Harper nodded in acceptance following his example.

"Thank you for inviting us here Mr. Uley. My name is Harper Potter-Black and let me introduce my companions. Fleur Delacour and her sister Gabrielle Delacour from house of the Golden Crown…and you know my godsons Theodore Lupin-Black and Scorpius Malfoy."

"Sam let them inside!" a man in wheelchair ordered the alpha who nodded at this.

"This way." Alpha led his guests inside the cottage. The living room was decorated very well but by the adult Veela's eyes, they could tell that the alpha was already mated since the living room screamed woman's touch and it was very much true as the alpha's eyes softened and a tiny smile flitted on his face as the smiling beautiful woman came down the stairs. Harper sensed that the smile on the woman's face rarely leaves, and seeing that, it warms his war hardened heart that such people still exist in the world. He saw three lines starching from her cheekbones to the middle of her neck but he dismissed it because Harper knew never to judge people by their appearance.

"It's so good to see you! Sam has told me so much about Teddy!" Fleur and Gabby smiled at the dark haired woman who drifted to her mate. She was just like their _Mere_ they thought.

"This is my mate Emily Young." Sam's smile never left his face. Harper dutifully introduced the group again to the woman who reminds him of Apoline Delacour so much; maybe this visit wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Seth ran as fast as he could to the garage where he knew the beta would be working. To tell the truth Seth was very excited to see the man and the kiddy wolf. He being the youngest that has phased was very much excited by prospect of something new.

"Jake! Jake! They're here. Come on." He called out to the beta who was again working on his bike. Jacob looked up at the newest wolf of the pack that really looked like an excited puppy minus the waggling tail. He smiled in amusement. After cleaning his hands, he followed Seth, who was literally skipping to Sam's house.

"Slow down Seth! What got you so excited man?" Jacob laughed as Seth flushed then gave him the stink eye for the comment.

They walked to the house with no words exchanged, that fit both of them just fine. As soon as they walked inside Jacob froze at seeing the boy with green eyes who was laughing at something when he turned around only to lock his eyes with his. His green eyes widened and then a beautiful smile blossomed across his face that he couldn't help returning back. He felt his senses heighten and his universe revolving around the boy across him.

That led him to a quick realization… the beautiful boy was his Imprint!

* * *

Coming up:- Jacob and Harper's relationship, Seth's imprint, Harper's Revenge on Lauren, more info on Harper's past, Bella's obsession and Victoria's return!

I personally thank all my readers who liked my story and my gallant reviewers' I thank you for showing me your love and I hope that you will continue to do so in the future.

GeorgieGirl999

Darkfoxy28

Fae0306

Kuramaworshiper

Moonprincess97524

Janelly Slytherin

Vrriacho

JtheChosen1

DarkAdarah

. 4-25

Belladu57

Elfin69

Anime Princess

Aria Dragoncrest

Silvermane1

Atomic-Diamond-Afterimage

* * *

Read and Enjoy

Your humble servant

Sarsky.


End file.
